DRINK
by usuihentai727
Summary: For iWant9Lives2Live's contest! - Sonny and Chad are thinking about each other, without knowing it themselves. Evrybody knows they love each other, but not themselves. A misundertanding got them fighting again, and Chad comes with "We're just DRINK?". What the hell is happening!


**Hey guys! Here's a Channy One-shot for iWant9Lives2Live's contest... I know it's crappy, but I did my best!**

**DRINK= Draining the Rain In a New Kiss**

* * *

**D** **R** **I** **N** **K**

A couple is holding hands under the rain. Suddenly the girl turns to her boyfriend with a smile on her lips.

-Smell me! I'm wearing the perfume you bought me! You remember, right? In our anniversary, we were under the twinkling stars…- the girl says, showing her neck to the guy.

-Teresa… you smell like a wet dog…- the guy said with a disgusted face. Making Teresa fall down on her knees.

-…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Teresa screamed with her hands towards the sky. Suddenly a guy with blonde hair and a black suit appears on the screen.

-Don't you hate that? When you're on the rain and the water ruins your perfume? Well too bad. Here we are telling you to buy SPRAY ON! It will reduce the good smell of your original perfume making your smell worse, BUY NOW!- the guy said while smirking at the camera.

-CUT- the director said walking towards the cast.

-Good work Sonny! I was nearly rolling on the floor laughing, but good thing I didn't, if I did, it would ruin the sketch…- Nico said with a smirk on his face.

-Yeah… and Grady's appearance was hilarious!- Zora said.

-I don't think I was _that_ good…- Grady said blushing a little bit by the previous statement.

-Yeah you are, much better than Chad Dylan Pooper anyway!- Nico said

-Guys, come on, he's not _that _bad…- Sonny said defending her friend-enemy… or frenemy?

-You just say that because you _like _him…- Tawni said

-I _DO NOT _like him! What makes you say that?!- Sonny said with a high voice

-Yeah, just why would we say that?- Zora said with a sarcastic voice that Sonny didn't notice.

-Thank you Zora, besides who would like that _selfish, egoistical jerk, self-centered, romantic_ guy?!- Sonny said with her hands on her hips

"_She definetly loves him and he does too… why can't they notice it themselves?" _Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora think at the same time

-Anyway, great sketch Sonny!- Grady said

-Thanks guys!- Sonny said "_I wonder what's Chad doing right know? NO, stop… don't think about him… he's probably looking at himself in the mirror… like he always does… egoistical jerk"_ Sonny thought.

* * *

-Chloe… our destines are to be accomplished… but right now… right now we gotta surpass various problems… when we surpass them all, we shall be together…- Mackenzie says looking at the horizon.

-But Mackenzie… I'm sure that we are meant to be together… if that's true, then I'm sure we will surpass those problems… and all of them… we'll surpass them!- Chloe said grabbing Mackenzie's arm.

-But right now… you got to fly Chloe… fly away to the land of dreams… and come back with an ear to ear grin- Mackenzie said grabbing Chloe's hand, which was grabbing HIS arm.

-CUT- the director said walking to the actors.

-Great job, Chad! Break time…- Mr. Condor said.

-Thanks…- Chad said going to his dress room. He turned to his mirror and checked himself out, liking his view. Then he remembered the scene he played. _"I wonder what's Sonny doing right know? NO, stop… don't think about her… she's probably goofing off with the Chuckle City Cast… like she always is… stupid… but cute…STUPID CUTE" _Chad thought.

* * *

-Hey guy's, I'll be right back, I'm going on a froyo' run- Sonny said walking out of the room and goes to the hall ways bumping into Chad

-Oh… hey Sonny!- Chad said with a smile on his face

-Chad… what are you doing here?- Sonny said

-Me? What are _you _doing here? I'm on my set!- he said

-Chad… this is the _So Random_ set, what are you doing here anyways?

-Oh… I came to visit… my… - he said looking around spotting the mailman and goes over to him and gives him a pat on the back –my buddy Geoffrey!- he said smiling

-His name's Josh…- Sonny said

-I… Pshh… I knew that, Geoffrey was just… my… nickname for him…- he said smiling awkwardly

-And what do you mean by "_buddy_"? You don't even know your staff's names!- Sonny said

-Of course I do- Chad said

-Oh yeah? Name one…- Sonny said

-…J…Jackie!- Chad said

-…Isn't that the name of the girl from "_That 70's Show"_? - Sonny said

-N-no, pshh of course not… anyway, if you excuse me, I have a job to do… to act, unlike you, I do know how to act…- Chad was gonna continue but Sonny interrupted

-Are you done yet? - Sonny said

-Oh we're _beyond _done – Chad discussed

-Fine!

-Fine!

-Good!

-Good!

-So we're good?

-Oh we are _so _good – Chad finished making Sonny stomp away to one direction, and he went the _other_ direction.

* * *

-So… when we're done, we'll just throw the potatoes to the basket full of tomato juice…- Grady explains when Sonny comes in, or more like, stomped in

-What are you guys doing? – Sonny said, unconsciously with an angry tone in her voice

-Oh, we're discussing about the…- Grady was gonna finish the sentence when Sonny interrupted

-I hate Chad; he's such a jerk, an _egotistical_ jerk. I mean, who does he think he is? The king of the world? Well let me tell you that he _IN FACT_ isn't. So he should… I… I… I HATE HIM!- Sonny said, with frustration clearly in her voice.

-…You just say that because you have a crush on him!- Tawni said making Sonny gasp

-_I DO NOT_ have a crush on him, why would you think that?- Sonny said with a squeaky voice

-…Sonny, have you ever noticed that when you lie… you squeak?- Nico said

-I do not squeak…- Sonny squeaked once again, but then clears her throat –It's not like I'm a mouse or anything…- she said

-…But you would make an awesome mouse, Sonny!- Grady said with a smile on his lips

-Thanks Grady!- she said with a smile

-_Anyway, _you gotta tell him Sonny, ever since you got here, you're all _googly_ eyes for him… the same for him… and it's kind of… awkward?- Tawni said with a questioning face

-But… I… but- Sonny started to grumble

-No buts Sonny, go ahead and tell him, we all know how you feel…- Zora said

-Yeah, and no matter what we think about _it_…- Nico said shuddering

-We'll be okay with it… as long as you're happy…- Tawni said

-I…I… thanks guys…- Sonny said walking away with a smile.

* * *

Sonny waltzed by the halls, by the people with a smile, until she got to Chad's dressing room. She stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath and finally opened the door.

She looked inside prepared to find Chad looking at himself in the mirror, or looking at himself in TV, or seeing his reflex with a spoon while sending himself air-kisses, but that wasn't unfortunately his case. Sonny went wide eyed when she saw Portlyn's arms wrapped around Chad's hair, and her lips on his.

-Chad?!- she said shocked, still unable to believe her eyes making Chad turn around

-Sonny?- he said – Please let me explain… this isn't what it looks like…- Chad said with pleading eyes, but stops at the sight of tears crawling down her sunshine's face

-I… I guess I was wrong… I… bye Chad…- Sonny said with tears on her eyes, while running away.

* * *

Sonny ran through the halls with tears blurring her sight. She finally stumbled outside, getting drowned in sky tears right away. She looked up to see grey clouds covering the blue sky.

-…Huh… just how I feel…- she said and was gonna hug herself when more muscular arms beat her to it

-Please, just let me explain…- Chad whispered in Sonny's ear making shivers down her spine

-Explain what _Pooper_?- she said getting away from his hug

-… What really happened there…- he said

-What? Explain you situation in which you _kissed _Portlyn?- she asked

-No… what really happened was…

* * *

_Chad came into his dressing room, really irritated, but excited?_

_-That… Sonny… I can't believe she didn't even let me finish… I mean, there much more many things that she needs to like about me… I mean come on, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper after all- he said_

_Chad was talking to himself then glanced at the mirror and smirked. He walked over to his checking himself out._

_-Ohh, that's what I like to see, Chaddy likey!- he said while smirking and brushing his hair _

_Chad finished checking himself out and glances at the TV seeing a preview of the new episode, catching Chad's interest._

_-Ohhh, I look good… man… my voice, everything about me is… breathtaking… not more breathtaking than Sonny… she's cute… stupid cute- he said while checking himself out in the TV._

_Chad finished, once again, checking himself out in the TV. And thought it was __**that**__ time. So he took out his spoon and started to check himself out, again._

_-Oh yeah, you keep on getting sexier by the minute… yeah… you're handsome…- he said while sending himself kisses._

_When he finished he started to think of ways to confess to Sonny. And imagining being with her. Suddenly the door opens with Portlyn coming in. _

_-Chad…- she said_

_-Portlyn what do you want?- he said_

_-I came… I came for you…- she said and finally running towards him and kisses him._

_Chad stays there with eyes wide open and tries to get away, when he hears._

_-Chad?!_

* * *

-…So that's what happened…- he said

-So… you didn't kiss her?- she asked

-Nope she kissed me, come on, Portlyn? I prefer kissing a pig before her…- he said with a shudder

-I… I thought… please forgive me Chad!- she said with pleading eyes

-Nothing to forgive Sunshine, I only love you!- he said with a smile, not a smirk

-I…I…I love you too, Chad!- she said and finally kissed him

They stayed like that under the rain, when they pull away.

-How ironic, I did a scene of a kiss under the rain…- she said with a smirk

-Baby, I'm just giving you **DRINK**!- he said

-And just what is that?- she asked making him chuckle.

-I'm **D**raining the **R**ain **I**n a **N**ew **K**iss, baby!- he said

-Huh, that sound cheesy… but I like it… the let's **DRINK **again!- she said and kissed him away under the crying clouds.

* * *

**Yeah... It's crappy right... but when I recieved the word, Only this came into mind.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
